lo que puede cambiar en una noche
by predalienway
Summary: este es un fanfic basado en un one-shot que lei espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Al día siguiente de faltar a la obra, Peter no tuvo el mejor día de su vida. Todos en la escuela lo habían mirado mal, y Liz no le hablaba luego de que terminaron. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer la arañita? ¡Era una fuga de la prisión! El deber llama, aunque por desgracia se pierda cosas por acudir a su llamado.

Sin embargo había cosas que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Había tenido cara a cara otra vez al asesino de su tío, al hombre que de alguna manera lo hizo ser Spiderman. No sólo eso, había descubierto que era el padre de Black Cat. El destino era cruel, ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de la hija del asesino de su tío?

Así es, señoras y señores. Peter Parker alias Spiderman tenía un descontrolado y extrañísimo amor por la ladrona de cabello blanco. Era algo extraño, se sentía así por ella desde esa vez que trabajaron juntos, cuando El Camaleón se hacía pasar por él para robar cosas. Ella lo ayudó a detenerlo. No tenía idea de por qué ella hizo eso, ¿No se suponía que era una ladrona?. Tal vez ella también sentía algo por él, aunque sea un "le gusto"... o "le gusté", para ser exactos.

Las coincidencias quisieron que ese día Black Cat hubiera elegido sacar a su padre de prisión, fugándose. Cosa que por supuesto él tuvo que detener. Ella le había dado su peor mirada de odio, esa que le rompió el alma en miles de pedazos, ¿Acaso no sabía que esa mirada lo mataba? ¿Acaso no sabía que él no tenía opción? ¿El daño que le hizo ese hombre? ¿Que su padre asesinó a su tío, a la persona que él veía como su modelo? No, ella no sabía nada de eso. No sabía que su padre mató a su tío. No sabía que por eso acusó con crueles palabras a Walter Hardy. Tampoco sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Por lo que razones tenía ella para odiarle.

Sin embargo volvió para ayudarlo cuando Duende lo atacó. ¡Ella volvió para ayudarlo cuando podría haberlo abandonado a su suerte! Claro, después de eso le dijo crueles palabras y lo acusó con una mirada llena de odio, ¡Pero regresó! Eso significaba que tal vez... Tal vez... Tal vez ella pudiera corresponderle de alguna manera.

-Peter, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- La tía May entró a la habitación de Peter quitándolo de sus reflexiones.

-Si tía May, estoy bien, sólo estaba mirando el techo.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?

-En realidad, sí... he estado pensando últimamente... oye, ¿El nombre de Walter Hardy significa algo para ti?

La tía May se sobresaltó un poco.- Ese es el nombre del hombre que... que mató al tío Ben, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué estás pensando en ese hombre?

-¿Crees que se merece ser perdonado por lo que hizo?

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

-Es sólo reflexión, me preguntaste en qué pensaba.

-Pues... yo, en mi opinión, no lo perdonaría. No sé si podría.

-Lo siento por tocar un tema triste.

-Está bien, hijo. Desde ahora no te preguntaré en qué piensas.

-Jaja, bien.

-Es sábado, ¿No saldrás hoy con tus amigos?

"¿Tus amigos?". Harry no le dirigía la palabra, y Gwen le rompió el corazón hace mucho al preferir a Harry. Mary Jane estaba muy ocupada saliendo con un chico diferente cada semana. No, actualmente el no tenía muchos amigos con los que salir.

-Prefiero salir sólo, iré a pasear.

-Bien, no llegues tarde.

Peter salió de su casa, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, se cambió a su traje de Spiderman en unos arbustos. El resto fue llegar a los edificios y lanzar telarañas. Nada se comparaba a sentir el viento golpear tu cara mientras te balanceas por la ciudad. Bueno, tal vez, perderse en un par de ojos verde como esmeraldas era igual o más hermoso. Spiderman sacó a esos ojos de sus pensamientos y prosiguió a poner en marcha su plan. Él quería encontrar a Black Cat, no sabía que le diría, sólo que quería encontrarla.

Usó la cabeza para recordar los acontecimientos de ayer. A ver: Su padre era Walter Hardy, por lo que su apellido debería ser "Hardy". Ese hombre la había llamado "Felicia", por lo que ese debía de ser su nombre. Conclusión: De seguro, y hasta ahora era lo mas probable, el nombre real de Black Cat era Felicia Hardy. Un hermoso nombre. Pensó que como diminutivo podría decirle "Lisa". Bien. Ahora, ¿Dónde encontrarla? Hasta dónde él sabía, Black Cat tenía un año menos que él, por lo que debía de tener quince.

Una día cruzó su cabeza cuando vio la Estación de Policía. La policía le ayudaría, o al menos el comisionado Stacy.

Se pegó a la pared de la oficina del Comisionado. Abrió la ventana y entró por ella. Dentro el comisionado se quedó perplejo. No todos los días Spiderman entraba por la ventana de su oficina como Pancho por su casa.

-Buenas tardes comisionado Stacy, lamento entrar así de repente.

-Spiderman, ¿pasa algo? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Sí, por favor, necesito leer el expediente de un hombre que está en la prisión.

-No estoy seguro...

-Por favor, comisionado. Necesito averiguar algo. Puede confiar en mí de que no haré mal uso a nada.

-...¿Qué preso?

-Walter Hardy.

El comisionado abrió un cajón y estuvo cinco minutos buscando dentro. Luego de eso sacó un archivo con el nombre "Walter Hardy".

-Ese hombre es quien mató a Benjamin Parker, hace un año, ¿no?

-De eso quiero averiguar.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tan interesado en él?

-Créame, no es nada dramático. Sólo necesito saber algo.

Estuvo leyendo el expediente por tres minutos. Allí supo que había tenido razón en su razonamiento: Walter Hardy tiene una hija llamada Felicia Hardy, la cual vive con su madre, Lydia Hardy. También se enteró que tanto él como Felicia tienen una clase rara de albinismo, lo que les da el cabello blanco y la piel bastante clara. Así que el cabello de Black Cat es natural. ¡Woa! También encontró su dirección.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, comisionado. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Le dio el archivo y desapareció por la ventana antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta.

Peter se movió con rapidez, lanzando telarañas por toda la ciudad para llegar lo más rápido a esa dirección. Black Cat vivía en un departamento del edificio en medio de la ciudad. Ya empezaba a anochecer, por lo que le fue fácil colarse por una ventana hacia un corredor. El departamento de Black Cat... o mejor dicho Felicia, era el 221B. Lo encontró.

Se quedó allí parado mirando la puerta. ¿Debía volver otro día? ¿Debía tocar ahora? Si, de seguro era tan normal abrir la puerta y encontrar a Spiderman en la puerta. ¿Qué le diría? "¡Hola! ¡Te investigué y sé donde vives y cómo te llamas! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?", no, eso no. De seguro lo odiaba. De seguro aún estaba furiosa con él. Mejor se iba...

Pero en eso quiso su bendito sentido arácnido avisarle que venía alguien por el corredor. Se pegó a la pared que había arriba de la puerta y vio que venía una mujer de unos cuarenta que iba a entrar al departamento. De seguro era la madre de Felicia.

No pudo resistirse. Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta se metió rápidamente por arriba sin que lo viera y se quedó pegado a un rincón no iluminado del techo.

-¡Felicita, cariño, ven aquí!

-¡Voy mamá!

Salió una joven de cabello blanco que vestía una chamarra y unos jeans con unos tenis. Al verla los ojos ocultos de Peter se agradaron mucho. Esta chica sin duda era Black Cat, misma silueta, mismo cabello, mismos ojos verdes. Al verla de cerca la mayoría de la gente la vería tan parecida que sería la última persona en la que se sospechase la identidad de la ladrona. Brillante. Sin embargo Peter ya sabía que era ella.

Felicia fue hasta donde su madre la había llamado.

-Estaba en el supermercado y ¡mira lo que encontré!- Lydia Hardy sacó un suéter.

-Ohh, mamá, ya te dije que me dejaras comprarme yo la ropa.

-¡Pero es tan lindo, y rosa! ¡No pude resistirlo! ¡Te quedaría taaan lindo!

Peter sonrió. Si, le quedaría adorable. La señora Hardy siguió insistiendo y Felicia prometió usarlo alguna vez.

-Felicita, cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? Hoy estás un poco... decaída.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sonará infantil... pero extraño a papá. Eso es todo.

-Ay gatita.- La señora Hardy le acarició una mejilla.- Yo también lo extraño, pero él hizo algo malo, y tiene que pagar por ello. Sólo podemos perdonarlo y esperarlo cuando salga, ahora dame una sonrisa, Felizlicia.

-¡Oh, no me digas así!- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Así está mejor. Iré a trabajar, hoy me toca turno nocturno, ¿estarás bien sola?

-No estaré sola, está Isadore.

-Un gato no cuenta.

-Si mamá, estaré bien. No es la primera vez que me quedo con Isadore.

-Bien, toma el celular y llámame si pasa algo, ¿entendido?

-Sep.

-¿Sabes el número de emergencia?

-Yap.

-¿Los bomberos?

-Aja.

-¿La policía?

-Suip.

-¿El hospital?

-¡Adios, mamá!- Felicia prácticamente la arrastró hacia la puerta.- Al fin solos, Isadore.- Le dijo a un gatito negro que había en el sofá.

-¡Miau!

Peter la vio acariciar y besar al pequeño gato y por un momento deseó ser él. Esto estaba de locos, ¿sentía celos de un pequeño gato? Necesitaba un siquiatra. Ahora el problema era salir de allí. ¿Debía bajar y encararla? ¿O darse a la retirada? Lo segundo parecía más seguro, porque si lo encontraba de seguro tendría marcas de garras al regresar a su casa.

-¡Miau, miau!

-¿Qué tienes, Isadore?

El gato negro salió de los brazos de la chica y maullaba hacia dónde estaba Peter. Este sintió un nerviosismo indescriptible.

-¿Hay algo en el techo?

-¡Miau!

-Déjalo, de seguro es una araña.

Dulce y cruel ironía -_-

Felicia se dio vuelta y puso su atención a preparar algo para la cena. Extrañaba mucho a su papá, sentía que lo necesitaba. Ayer hubiera podido sacarlo de la cárcel a no ser por Spiderman. Se presentó y simplemente arruinó sus planes. Debió de haberlo dejado que el Duende le diera su merecido, sin embargo lo ayudó, claro, después le dijo un par de cosas bastante coloridas, pero al fin y al cabo lo ayudó. Ella sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero desde hace poco se estaba convirtiendo en obsesión. No podía dejar de salir por las noches a intentar cruzarle y coquetearle. Se imaginaba cómo sería su rostro debajo de esa máscara. ¿Cómo serían sus ojos, serían como el cielo, como las esmeraldas, o como el chocolate? Felicia no sabía, pero quería saberlo. Al menos hasta ayer. Seguía enojada con él. Furiosa. Lo mejor sería no salir en su traje de Black Cat por un tiempo.

Por su parte, Peter ya había tomado una decisión. Se bajó con cuidado y se acercó a la chica.

-Cat...

Felicia sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Había alguien más en su casa? ¿Cómo se había metido el intruso? ¿Sabía que ella era Black Cat?

Con miedo disimulado se dio vuelta. Más no pudo ocultarlo cuando vio que frente a ella, en su casa, estaba Spiderman.

-¿¡Qu-qué!

-¡Cálmate Cat, vengo en son de paz!- Okey, eso fue lo más estúpido que se le puso ocurrir decir, pero fue lo único.

Parecía que Felicia se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Se puso más pálida de lo que ya era (tengamos en cuenta que es albina). ¡¿Qué mierda hacía Spiderman en su casa!

-¿Spi-pi...?

-Sí, Cat, estoy aquí, presente, te agradecería mucho que no me atacaras.

-¿Qué estás diciend...?

-Ni te molestes en negar que eres Black Cat.

Si él estaba aquí, de seguro lo sabía y era inútil negarlo o mentir. Trató de calmarse y empezar por el principio...

-¿¡Qué haces en mi casa!

-Deduje donde vivías.- Dijo cubriéndose de los golpes que estaba seguro iba a darle.

-¿¡Cómo que dedujiste!

-Pues tu padre es Walter Hardy, y te llamó Felicia, ¡el cual ya que estamos es un hermoso nombre!, por lo razonando tu nombre sería Felicia Hardy. El resto fue ayuda del comisionado.

-¡¿Comisionado!

-Si, ¡No!, ¡Es decir no! ¡No le dije que buscaba a Black Cat le dije que buscaba información sobre Walter Hardy y allí encontré lo demás!- Dijo moviendo los brazos para enfatizar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Descubriste mi identidad!

-¡Si pero prometo ser discreto!

-¡Te has metido a mi casa!

-Bueno, no ibas a abrirme la puerta.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!

-Intentar hablar contigo.

-¿¡Qué mier...!- Juntando valor le cayó con el dedo indice.

-Escucha, sí, se quién eres en realidad, pero no diré nada. Segundo, sí, me metí en tu casa cuando tu mamá abrió la puerta. Tercero, quiero hablar contigo, _necesito _hablar contigo.

Sacó su mano, ya más calmada.-Bien... me atrapaste, Spidey. Si, soy Black Cat, Felicia Hardy. Ahora, sólo me queda decirte, ¿Podrías respetar mi identidad secreta?

-Palabra de arácnido.- Levantó la mano y la otra se la puso en el corazón.

-Bien, entonces, fuera.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Fuera! ¡Te metiste a mi casa como un intruso! ¡Vete!

-Pero quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Iba a sacar a mi padre de allí y tu lo arruinaste!

-Tenía una razón.

-Ohh si, el super héroe Spiderman debía cumplir con su deber.

-Una razón personal.

Felicia abrió un poco los ojos.- ¿Cuál?

Peter pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba por confiar el secreto de su vida a la chica frente a ella. Si ella divulgaba esa información, sería el fin de Spiderman. Aunque él presentía que ella no sería capas.

-Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

-De la misma manera que tú no debes decir mi secreto, estaríamos a mano.

-Cierto... Benjamil Parker era mi tío, mi padre, el que me crió desde pequeño. Tu padre mató a mi tío.

A continuación procedió a contarle toda la historia, cómo lo había mordido la araña alterada, cómo uso ese poder para ganar en luchas, cómo dejó ir a su padre en el ascensor, y cómo se convirtió en Spiderman.

-...Ahora sólo puedo pedirte que lo mantengas en secreto, eres la primera persona que sabe la historia completa.

Felicia estaba sin palabras. Por eso es que él se mostraba tan recio a su padre, cómo si fuera lo peor del mundo. Lo comprendió. Y al fin y al cabo lo entendió.

-...Lo siento.

-Está bien.

-...Entonces... mi padre mató a tu tío... ¿y ahora qué?- Dijo acariciando las orejas de Isadore.

-Pues...- Ni él sabía que decir.- Creo que hasta aquí llegó mi plan maestro.

-Muy genio, Spidey.

Felicia tuvo una idea repentina. Esta era su oportunidad, para verle la cara. Él podía ver su rostro sin máscara, ¿Por que no ella?

Despacio, cómo pidiendo permiso, le puso una mano en la mejilla, que fue bajando hasta donde empezaba la máscara. Le transmitía lo que quería con sus acciones.

-No sé... si sea...- Dijo este, hechizado por el dulce tacto de la peliblanca.

-De todos modos, con lo que me dijiste, puedo deducir de la misma manera que hiciste tu quién eres... pero si no quieres...- Retiro su mano y bajó la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que iba más allá de un simple gusto, o un coqueteo. Sentía cosas auténticas. Pero si él no confiaba en ella para mostrarle su rostro entonces no lo forzaría.

Al ver esa mirada triste en sus ojos verdes esmeralda Peter sabía que la había herido. Tomó todo su valor, se tragó su miedo, sus dudas, y tiró de su mascara para quitársela.

La imagen que presenció Felicia fue... wow. Había frente a ella un lindo, _muy lindo,_ chico castaño de ojos chocolates grandes. Con labios suaves, y facciones bonitas, y un lunar tierno debajo del ojo izquierdo. No se dio cuenta como cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando su rostro, pero sabía que fue un buen tiempo.

Peter la miraba, se había quedado congelada.

-Espero no haberte decepcionado.

-¿Bromeas? No me esperaba que el arácnido fuera el Ken en la escuela, Spidey

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido, aunque soy todo lo opuesto en realidad, y por favor dime Peter.

Peter. Peter Parker. Ese nombra rimaba y sonaba lindo en su garganta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Para proteger mi identidad tengo que actuar como un... bueno... en una palabra, "ñoño".

-Jajaja, entonces, Tú eres "ñoño", y Spiderman es "radical", ¿Cómo es el tú de verdad?

-Supongo que... un poco de ambos.

-...Me gustaría conocerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo miró esos ojos verdes, que tanto lo hechizaban. Que lo hechizaban desde el momento en que los vio, cuando la conoció. Ella al mismo tiempo sintió un escalofrío al sentir su mirada y se sintió sonrojar. Felicia era una demasiada dulce tentación como para seguir allí sin hacer nada. Y a la luz de la luna, pues ya era de noche (y Tía May debía estar histérica) más todavía. No pensó. Simplemente se inclinó y le dio un beso tímido. Los ojos de la peliblanca se abrieron para después volver a cerrarse y abrazarlo por el cuello. No sabía cuanto había deseado volver a besarlo desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Pero este beso era distinto, no era un intento de distraerlo para poder llevarse una joya, era de verdad, y lo estaba disfrutando de verdad.

Peter enroscó su cintura con su brazo y Felicia lo besó con más amor.

Oh sí, lo que no hizo Spiderman esa noche fue volver temprano a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente se puede ver a nuestro vecino amigable durmiendo plácidamente ya que en la noche anterior había podido reconciliarse con Black Cat.

El oji marrón comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, al abrirlos totalmente pudo darse cuenta de que tenia a un gato sobre sus pierna dando a entender que no estaba en su casa, giro su cabeza para inspeccionar la habitación a ver si podía recordar donde estaba.

-mmmhh.

Escucho el castaño girando su cabeza rápidamente para ver quién era la persona que estaba a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver que a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco como su piel y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, era Felicia Hardy alias Black Cat.

En cuanto Peter la vio recordó lo sucedido anoche, pero lo único que no recordaba era como había llegado hasta la habitación de la amante de los gatos, intento recordar lo sucedido hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz a su lado

-mmmhh, ¿por qué te mueves tanto pete, sucede algo?-

Pregunto somnolienta abriendo con mucho esfuerzo sus parpados viendo a su acompañante quien la miraba con una sonrisa

-lo siento, no quise despertarte.

Se disculpo el arácnido al ver a Felicia acomodándose nuevamente en su pecho.

-no hay problema, pero te noto pensativo sucede algo-Pregunto curiosa mirando directo a los ojos de su nuevo novio

-no sucede nada solo trataba de recordar cómo es que desperté aquí

-ah era eso, bueno lo que sucedió fue…

Flash back

Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que se habían confesado y desde entonces no se habían separado ni un momento salvo para respirar, hasta que Peter hablo

-espera un momento.

- que pasa.

- no pasa nada, es solo que debo irme ya que si no llego mi tía me matara-dijo asustado.

-no puedes quedarte un rato más, anda, siiiii.

En ese instante Cat empezó a poner ojos de niña (como los del gato con botas), el arácnido no podía resistirse ante esos ojos esmeralda intento desviar la mirada para no verlos pero no pudo ya que la peliblanca lo tenía agarrado del rostro con sus dos manos.

-ok, pero como voy a convencer a mi tía y tu madre me dejen quedarme hasta tarde-

-no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo-

Peter agarro su teléfono y marco el teléfono de su tía apenas le contesto la tía ya le estaba gritando de preocupación, el castaño intentaba calmarla pero era imposible al ver que no le dejaba hablar, antes de que él pudiera tratar de calmarla Felicia le había quitado su teléfono.

-hola señora Parker, soy Felicia una amiga de su sobrino, escuche peter no pudo llegar a casa porque me estaba ayudando con algo de la tarea de la escuela, y yo le ofrecí quedarse ya que es muy tarde y no se sabe que le podría pasar.

Spiderman se quedo sorprendido, al ver como había hecho para calmar a su tía

-ok, adiós, listo convencí a tu tía de que te quedaras esta noche, pero cuando vuelvas mañana tendrán una charla Jajaja-rio la peliblanca.

Peter no podía evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza de cómo lo trataba su tía

-un momento que le dirás a tu madre, no creo que me deje quedarme más cuando vea como estoy vestido-

-No te preocupes todavía queda algo de la ropa de mi papa de cuando era joven y estoy segura de que te quedara bien-

-de acuerdo, iré a cambiarme antes de que tu madre llegue y me vea vestido de Spiderman-

-ok sígueme te mostrare donde esta-

Subieron la escalera y siguieron el pasillo hasta encontrar un puerta que al abrirla vieron una cama matrimonial bastante grande, una mesa de luz de cada lado con fotos, y lámparas y había un gran armario. Felicia entro dirigiéndose al armario, sacando una caja. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a peter y le dio el cajón quien al sacarle la tapa pudo ver que adentro había una chaqueta de cuero, una musculosa blanca con rayas rojas a los costados, un par de pantalones militares con bolsillos a los costados y unas zapatillas negras( algo así

)

-te dejare a solas para que puedas cambiarte tranquilo-

Felicia salió por la puerta dejando solo a Parker, minutos después peter ya estaba cambiado, bajo las escaleras buscando a Black Cat para encontrarla en la cocina preparando algo de comer, al oji marrón se le ocurrió tratar de asustarla así que se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido, estuvo a solo unos pocos pasos de ella hasta que.

-no te va a funcionar cariño, no es tan fácil sorprenderme-

-pero como lo supiste-

-por favor soy una ladrona profesional, el día en el que tú puedas sorprenderme te daré algo especial. Espero que tengas hambre.

Antes de que el vecino amigable pudiera contestar su estomago sonó poniendo en claro que no había cenado.

-tomare eso como un sí, a por cierto te ves muy bien de negro.

Peter no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo dicho y a la vez recordando el tiempo que huso el traje simbiótico. Un par de minutos después Felicia y Peter pusieron la mesa para que ambos pudieran cenar, a la par de algunos minutos ya estaban cenando con una charla muy animada entre los dos. Hasta que la puerta de la casa se abre mostrando a la madre de Felicia.

-hola Felicia ya lle…gue

La madre de Felicia estaba con la boca abierta al ver a su hija cenando con una persona que no conocía, pero más sorprendente aun era ver que estaba muy feliz no la había visto con esa expresión en el rostro desde hace mucho tiempo.

-ehh, hola mama él es Peter Parker un amigo-dijo nerviosa.

-hola señora Hardy-dijo igual de nervioso el trepa muros.

-eh hola peter, mmm Felicia podemos hablar en la otra sala-

-si mama-

Felicia y su madre salieron del comedor para dirigirse a la otra sala.

-Felicia sabes que no me gusta que metas gente a la casa mientras no estoy-

-lo sé mama, pero es…es que… es que él es-dijo tartamudeando.

-el es de quien me contabas y escribiste en tu diario-dijo su madre sin darse cuenta que confesó que leyó su diario.

-si yo…un momento, ¡¿leíste mi diario?!-pregunto molesta la peliblanca.

-si…eh…bueno…es que…me preocupaba de que quien escribieras fuera mala persona-dijo temerosa la mujer al ver a su hija molesta-pero veo que no es mala persona así que te dejare sola con el-dijo mientras subía la escalera y se dirigía a su cuarto dejando a una molesta Felicia que se dirigía nuevamente a la sala viendo al castaño en el sofá acariciando al gato.

-veo que le agradas-dijo la peliblanca sentándose a un lado de Spidey.

-sí, eso parece-contesto sintiendo como la gata ronroneaba. Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra Felicia empezó a besarlo con pasión, le encantaba sentir sus labios suaves sobre los suyos.

Siguieron así durante un rato hasta que la ojiverde se separo con mucho esfuerzo para mirar a su acompañante de ojos castaños.

-creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no?-dijo al oído de peter haciendo que este se sonrojara siguiendo a la peliblanca hasta su cuarto.

Flash back end

-y eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo tranquila.

Peter estaba sorprendido de lo que paso, en especial por la parte de que ella había escrito de él en su diario.

-¿escribiste sobre mí en tu diario?-pregunto viendo como la peliblanca se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-eeehh…creo que deberíamos levantarnos antes de que tu tía se preocupe mas-respondió levantándose de la cama para tratar de cambiar de tema.

-pero es domingo, además tienes que contestar a mi pregunta-dijo siguiendo a la peliblanca.

Ya en la sala desayunaron y Felicia decidió acompañar a Spidey hasta su casa luego de ponerse su traje de Black Cat y peter su traje de Spiderman.

-¿entonces como va a funcionar esto?-pregunto Cat balanceándose junto con la araña.

-bueno pienso que podemos reunirnos después de la escuela y si quieres podemos salir de compañeros heroicos-dijo la araña un poco nervioso recordando la última vez que le propuso ser compañeros a un ex ladrón.

-de acuerdo pero con una condición-respondió acercándose a su pareja.

-ah sí cual es-pregunto para luego sentir como esta se colgaba de él.

-debes llevarme cada vez que nos balanceamos, como si fuera una damisela en peligro que sacaste de un incendio- le dijo agarrándose de su cuello mientras Spiderman la agarraba de la cintura.

-de acuerdo, pero no podrás llevarte nada de los bancos o joyerías o cualquier cosa-dijo haciendo que la peliblanca hiciera puchero.

-está bien pero tienes que darme algo a cambio-dijo coquetamente levantando un poco la máscara de su acompañante.

-y que e…-antes de que pudiera continuar fue cayado por los labios de su acompañante. Siguieron así por un rato hasta que llegaron a la casa del ojimarron donde la ojiperla le dio un largo beso de despedida.

-te llamare luego-dijo yéndose la peliblanca.

Peter entro por la ventana de su cuarto para cambiarse para después salir y entrar por la puerta principal.

-hola tía May ya llegue-dijo entrando por la puerta principal.

-oh peter me legra que llegaras, estaba tan preocupada-dijo abrazando a su sobrino-esa chica fue muy amable en dejar que te quedes en su casa.

-si ella es muy especial-dijo con una mirada soñadora que su tía noto.

-ella te gusta verdad-menciono sorprendiendo al castaño

-pero como lo supiste-pregunto sonrojado.

-peter no puedes ocultarme nada-respondió la tía dirigiéndose a la cocina

-"si supiera"-pensó divertido antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente se ve a Spiderman dirigiéndose a la escuela muy feliz, ya que el día anterior había salido con Black Cat todo el día atrapando criminales y evitando que la gata se robara alguna cosa como "premio por un buen trabajo" como le decía ella. En cuanto llego a la escuela se dirigió a un callejón para cambiarse.

Después de unos minutos ya como Peter Parker se acerco a sus amigos que parecían estar emocionados.

-oigan chicos que pasa-

-¿no te has enterado? Mira esto-

Harry le entrego el periódico el daily bugle, pero en cuanto la vio casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, en la portada del periódico había una foto de el como Spiderman en el aire besándose con Black Cat, lo peor era que el titulo decía "los nuevos Bonnie y Clyde" pero le dio un poco de curiosidad que decía fotografía anónima.

-verdad que es increíble, jamás pensé que Spiderman tuviera novia-dijo gwen emocionada.

-si yo tampoco-

-wow peter te veo muy feliz, ¿te sucedió algo durante el fin de semana?-pregunto divertido su mejor amigo.

-se podría decir-respondió escuchando la campana para dirigirse a clases.

-bien estudiantes hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno-dijo el profesor de química emocionando a todo el mundo-saluden a Felicia Hardy-

En el momento peter sintió como el corazón se le detenía, sus ojos se abrían a más no poder y su mandíbula se abría casi tocando el escritorio al ver como por la puerta entraba una chica peliblanca con una chamarra y unos jeans con unos tenis.

-siéntate con quien gustes-dijo el profesor esperanzando a todos los chicos pero se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando la oji esmeralda se sentó directamente con Peter Parker.

-hola ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-eh…Peter, Peter Parker-respondió con un sonrojo.

-un placer-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos, excepto Harry, asesinaran con la mirada.

Durante toda la clase nadie dijo ni una palabra excepto para contestar las preguntas del profesor, en cuanto termino peter salió rápidamente del salón seguido por Felicia.

-te importaría mostrarme la escuela-pregunto al castaño haciéndole hervir la sangre al resto de los hombres.

-claro, no hay problema-respondió sintiendo las miradas asesinas-"si Sandman o el Green Goblin no me asesinan seguro que ellos lo harán"-

Estuvieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que la peliblanca lo empujo por uno que estaba vacío y lo aprisiono contra la pared para besarlo, peter estuvo sorprendido unos segundos pero se dejo llevar. En cuanto se separaron peter decidió comenzar con las preguntas.

-Felicia ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno resulta que en el fin de semana la escuela fue cerrada porque el director trafica drogas a escondidas, haci que decidieron enviarnos a otra escuela, pero durante la noche entre en la computadora y cambio algunos archivos para entrar en tu escuela y tener las mismas clases-respondió feliz.

Peter no sabía cómo digerir todo esto, primero descubrió la identidad de Black Cat, después la hizo su novia, luego su tía May casi lo mata por no llamar y ahora resulta que la gata ladrona está en su misma escuela y en las mismas clases. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue besar a la oji esmeralda.

Estuvieron así durante todo el descanso hasta que sonó el timbre finalizando el descanso.

-luego seguimos ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?-

-gimnasia-

En el gimnasio

Todos ya estaban reunidos en el gimnasio de la escuela con sus uniformes deportivos.

-muy bien chichos lo que haremos hoy será tener que cruzar esta pista de obstáculos, y para hacerlo interesante será hombres contra mujeres-dijo haciendo que todos se emocionaran-iremos al campo de football.

Ya en el campo.

-bien los primeros serán.

Mientras los demás corrían por la pista de obstáculos Felicia se acerco a peter.

-espero que nos toque juntos, así podríamos ver quién de nosotros es mejor-le dijo Felicia al oído.

-no te preocupes tu ganarías en cualquier caso.

- ¿y por qué tan poca confianza?-dijo un poco preocupada.

-no es poca confianza es que tengo que actuar como un ñoño para proteger mi identidad secreta ¿recuerdas?.

-oh vamos pete, escucha se que crees que por lo que le sucedió a tu tío fue tu culpa y que prometiste que usarías tus poderes para ayudar a los demás, pero ahora esos poderes son algo natural en ti, no te estoy diciendo que empieces a trepar por las paredes solo que les demuestres a los demás de lo que eres capaz-las palabras de Felicia hicieron pensar a peter.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero no lo sé-dijo antes de que flash pasara a un lado suyo y lo golpeara con su hombro haciéndolo parecer un accidente, esto hizo enojar al castaño y la peliblanca mientras el rubio veía de forma lujuriosa a Felicia haciendo que peter se molestara aun mas- sabes que cambie de parecer, prepárate para perder-dijo de forma juguetona recibiendo una sonrisa de la oji esmeralda.

-bien siguientes competidores, Osborn y Hardy.

-espere profesor, me gustaría correr contra peter- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-de acuerdo, Parker ven al inicio-dijo a la vez que los dos nombrados se colocaban en la línea de inicio-en sus marcas, listos…fuera.

Al momento de marcar la salida los dos comenzaron a correr a una velocidad increíble, al llegar a los obstáculos comenzaron a saltarlos, esquivarlos o a pasar por ellos, la forma en la que se movían dejo sorprendidos a sus compañeros, jamás se les pasaría por la cabeza que el pequeño Parker podría moverse de tal forma y a tal velocidad. Iban cabeza a cabeza y ya estaban a solo unos pocos metros de la línea de llegada, peter comenzó a sentirse mas cansado de lo usual como su hubiera tenido 10 encuentros mano a mano con Rino.

-y… es un empate-dijo muy sorprendido el profesor a la vez que algunos compañeros aplaudían por la sorpresa.

-un empate, bueno supongo que Black Cat y Spiderman podrán arreglarlo después-dijo Felicia exaltada viendo a peter que estaba más cansado que ella-¿estás bien?.

-no lo sé, siento como si hubiera estado peleando con Rino todo el…-de repente su respiración comenzó a cortarse, su corazón le dolía y su visión se hizo más oscura antes de caer en el suelo desmayado y escuchar la voz de Felicia.

-¡peter!.


End file.
